Naruto the Very Strange Human
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: In a world of monsters and humans, a special human with the strength of a monster can only do one thing, help monsters adjust to human life.
1. Chapter 1 Human Monster

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Monster Musume - I own nothing**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **Name: Cathyl - Race: Minotaur - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 231 cm / 7'7"] - [Weight: ?] - [Three Sizes: 171 cm. 79 cm. 130 cm. Q-Cup]_

 **Name: Merino - Race: Pan - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 158 cm / 5'2"] - [Weight: 48 kg / 106 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 88 cm. 59 cm. 85 cm. F-cup]_

 **Name: Cott - Race: Barometz - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 151 cm / 4'11"] - [Weight: 39 kg / 86 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 73 cm. 55 cm. 77 cm. A-cup]_

 **Name: Ton - Race: Barometz - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 151 cm / 4'11"] - [Weight: 39 kg / 86 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 73 cm. 55 cm. 77 cm. A-cup]_

 **Name: Polt - Race: Kobold - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 158 cm / 5'2"] - [Weight: 51 kg / 112 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 86 cm. 60 cm. 88 cm. D-cup]_

 **Name: Draco - Race: Dragonewt - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 163 cm / 5'4"] - [Weight: 55 kg / 121 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 80 cm. 59 cm. 85 cm. B-cup]_

 **Name: Luz Ninetei - Race: Kitsune - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 133 cm ~ 165 cm / 4'4" ~ 5'5"] - [Weight: 37 kg / 81 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 63 cm. 46 cm. 73 cm. A-cup ~ 90 cm. 56 cm. 89 cm. G-cup]_

 **Name: Lilith - Race: Devil - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 120 cm / 3'11"] - [Weight: 25 kg / 55 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 63 cm. 54 cm. 69 cm. A-cup]_

 **Name: Tionishia - Race: Ogre - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 227 cm / 7'5"] - [Weight: ?] - [Three Sizes: 160 cm. 72 cm. 119 cm. P-cup_ ]

 **Name: Zombina - Race: Zombie - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 161 cm / 5'3"] - [Weight: 58 kg / 128 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 85 cm. 58 cm. 87 cm. E-cup]_

 **Name: Manako - Race: Cyclops - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 148 cm / 4'10"] - [Weight: 33 kg / 73 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 73 cm. 54 cm. 75 cm. A-cup]_

 **Name: Doppel - Race: Doppleganger - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 129 cm / 4'3"] - [Weight: 25 kg / 55 pounds] - [Three Sizes: 64 cm. 48 cm. 71 cm. A-cup]_

 **Name: Lala - Race: Dullahan - Gender: Female**  
 _[Height: 158 cm / 5'2"] - [ Weight: ?] - [Three Sizes: 85 cm. 54 cm. 84 cm. E-cup]_

"I need coffee... these profiles. Nothing but troublemakers." A rather young woman said with an annoyed voice as she sipped at her coffee. She was a very young woman, most likely no older than her 20s, maybe mid 20s. She had very youthful skin, and had a very attractive, slim body. She had a toned down waistline, with wide womanly hips. She had extremely large breasts that were barely contained by her clothes. Her brown eyes were being hidden by her sunglasses, and she was a tall woman around 6 feet tall with her high heels on.

Her long, straight black hair went over her butt, and her forehead was in view with her bangs framing her face.

The woman wore a white button up shirt, with a black business tie. Over that, she wore a jet black jacket, with six buttons on the stomach. The jacket was pulled tightly on her skin. She had see-through black stockings and she wore a black business mini-skirt that didn't even go halfway down her thighs.

The woman was sitting in front of a desk that was covered in paperwork, and at the front of the desk was a nameplate.

Kuroka Smith.

"Damn, even my own MON Squad is having trouble. Seriously girls, getting kicked out of your own apartment? Do I NEED to give you a babysitter?" Kuroka asked with her eyebrow twitching as she looked at the four girls that were in front of her. They had varied looks about them, and there names were the last four names on the paperwork that she had been sent about girls who caused trouble.

 _Zombina_

A 5'3" young girl, whose age was unknown to most, even herself. She had light and dark skin in patches. She had short, wild red hair with a standing hair in her bands. It was neck length, and the sides her shoulder length. She had a left eye in yellow, and a right eye in vivid green. She had the top half of her face as tan, and it was connected to the pale bottom half of her face with stitches. She had sharpened teeth, all of them, to fine points. She had a thin waist, with wide hips and breasts nearly as large as Kuroka's. (E-cup)

She wore a tight black skirt with long sleeves on it, that hugged her form extremely close. She wore yellow shoulder pads, and yellow elbow warmers. She had a yellow, open, jackey with MON on the back of it. Over her hands were fingerless black gloves. She wore extremely tight black pants, and she had a tool belt on with yellow pockets on it. Her right thigh had two red straps, and she wore yellow stress relievers over her knees, and steel knee pads.

"Hey, not my bad that somebody slipped in my blood in a superstore, and then was broke her hip." Zombina spoke with her hands behind her head, a grin on her face as she spoke.

 _Manako_

A girl with short hime-styled purple hair that went to her shoulders, with straight bangs in the front. She had a narrow, pale skinned face. She wore ear guards, but they were yellow and on her shoulders since she didn't need them. In the middle of her face she had a large, eye, easily covering over a third of her face. She had only one eye, and it was colored blue. She was petite, not having many curves.

She wore the same uniform was Zombina, only her jacket was closed.

"I didn't mean to scare those kids." Manako said as her eye teared up, showing she felt bad for her actions.

 _Tionishia_

A giant of a woman, standing a large amount over everyone else. Her height was an outstanding 7'5", meaning she stood over well over a foot above Kuroka. She had a lightly tanned skin, and she had a rather slender figure for her height, with a hourglass figure. She had long, golden blond, hair that went down to her waist, and bright red eyes with a rounded shape. In the middle of her forehead was a large, pointed and curved horn in black.

She had huge breasts, both perky and big enough to be as large, or larger, than watermelons. The huge P-cup. She had wide hips, though with her height they looked normal for her.

She was like a huge breasted woman, but scaled up to a height of 7'5". She wore the same uniform as Manako and Zombina, only she wore a long yellow skirt with it as well.

"I didn't _mean_ to put a hole in that ceiling, or that door... or that knock over that bookshelf." Tionishia spoke with a sort-of sorry voice. She couldn't help being extremely tall, or having a horn that put holes in shorter ceilings. It was normal for a person to want to stand up to their foot height.

Her full height just hit the ceiling.

 _Dopple_

Dopple was a short girl, barely reaching the height of 4'3", without a doubt making her the shortest person on the team. She had the deepest of tan skins, though it wasn't her natural skin color IF she had skin. She had long silver hair that wrapped around her body at her tiny A-cup chest and her hips, right in front of her crotch. She had a petite body, not much of anything on her, but she still had a very attractive feature. The whites of her eyes were black, and she had yellow eyes as the color.

She was also butt-naked, with only her hair keeping her from having nipples and pussy exposed for the world to see.

"Meh, indecent exposure." Dopple said with a smirk on her face, her complaints were much funnier to her since she never wore clothes without being on a job... that had her transform into a person wearing clothes.

"You are _one_ mistake away from being given a babysitter to make sure you all stay out of trouble. You hardely do your jobs, or your (my) paperwork." Kuroka complained to them. They were always so much trouble, causing public panic or generally being destructive without meaning to. They didn't really interact with many humans, so they didn't pick up any of the social cues. She herself was one of the few people who dealt with them.

"You are just mad because you can't find these monsters home that can keep them under control." Zombina said as she looked at literally hundreds of profiles that Kuroka had. At the moment though she only had a few in front of her. She had to manage hundreds of monsters, to help them adapt to life in the human countries.

"You four are trouble too, I am serious. I have your profiles, and I can assign you to a home... and I know just the guy. Don't make me send you to Naruto." Kuroka warned them, and only Zombina shivered. The others didn't know who Naruto even was, since Zombina had been in the human world for longest, she could say without a doubt that she had heard of Naruto. He had become rather well known in the timespan of a few months.

Naruto, the _Human Monster_.

"Zombina-chan?" Manako asked as she looked at Zombina, who shook herself out of her state, and Kuroka looked at her with a smirk.

"Yep... as it would seem, he has special permission to hurt Monsters since he runs a Dojo. He can inflict harm, with the purpose of it being a lesson. He and I have a history, and I managed to get him to sign up for the Cultural Exchance Program." Kuroka spoke lower, and Zombina looked like she was about to die... which she was already dead. Her fear over what she had heard was something she would rather not have to face.

"Legends say Naruto is a man of inhuman strength, speed, endurance, and his body is harder than steel. He has a wild mane of gold, and his eyes are threateningly blue. His face is marked with the scars of a lion... and he can beat an Ogre in a fist fight." Zombina said with a shiver. She didn't want to ever fight that kind of person, and the othrs were picturing Naruto in their head.

 _-MON Girl's Imagination-_

 _A huge, 7'0", tall man stood with bulging muscles so large that you could balance a person on his biscep. He had a 10 pack for abs, and his pecs were mountains. His was peach skinned, and his hair went down to his shoulders. He had a beard on his chin, and he had feral whikser mark scards on his face. His eyes were sky blue, but his pupils were shaped like slits._

 _He was sitting on top of 50 killed bears, and had three Ogre women holding onto parts of his body with looks of lust on their faces._

 _-End-_

'Well, it isn't like she is wrong... but they are picturing something very bad.' Kuroka thought as she watched all of the girls shiver, Zombina knew of Naruto, but she had never actually seen him in person.

She had pictured the same thing when she heard about him.

She had pictures some huge muscle man that looked like he was capable of bending steel with his hands, and kill a bear by looking at it... well Naruto could do both of those things if he wanted to, but the idiot looked so friendly that the only way you could see his muscles were if he took his shirt off. If he took his shirt off, you could bet your ass that a lesser woman would fall for those muscles.

If he got wet and shook his hair then even the most resistance of women would be blushing.

'Scary...' Dopple thought with a shiver, figuring that she would be turned into mush by the mental image she formed.

'I hope he doesn't hate Cyclops.' Manako thought with her eye tearing up in fright. She was very sure that she didn't want to be punished by the guy Zombina was describing.

'... Take down an Ogre?' Tionishia thought with a shiver. She was an Ogre, so for her to imagine a human taking down one of her kind, an extremely physically powerful people, was freaky. The muscles that guy must have must be larger than even her breasts, and he had to be comparable to her people in height.

'If I weren't dead I would be afraid of him killing me.' Zombina thought with a dull laugh to herself at her own joke.

"Well, you are going to meet Naruto. His Dojo is located at the local Shrine. You are going to be taking Cathyl to his Dojo. The Uzumaki Dojo has a small farm it manages to support the Shrine." Kuroka told them, and all of the girls froze when they heard that.

'Shit...' Was the collective thought of the entire team.

"Oh, and if I get one more complain from any of you... prepare to live with Naruto, and be signed up to his class for _training_ purposes." Kuroka told them with a dark smile on her face. She was not going to have any of their bullshit, of course, she wasn't in any position to make threats.

Oh well, she would stop by the Dojo later and see how Cathyl adjusted.

Kuroka grinned to herself.

She should just dump all of her problems onto Naruto!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto sealed off his chakra, but even without chakra Naruto could punch Sasuke across a valley, and put a crater in a stone cliff while exhausted.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Lean or Beef

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Dopple... I know you like messing with people, but do not mess with Naruto." Zombina spoke to Dopple, who didn't even look sheepish as she grinned. She had totally planned on messing with Naruto, they were inside of a large truck that had a large amount of space in the back for several large people to sit. Manako and Dopple were inside of the truck with Zombina, who was driving despite it not being something she was suppose to do.

She was dead after all, and very impulsive, not good for road rage.

"How are you doing back there?" Manako asked as she looked at the two people that were too large to sit inside of the truck.

Tionishia for one was too large, in both the way she was tall and how she was huge breasts. She could sit in the seats and still have her breasts hit the head of the person in the seat to the sides of her, and sometimes in front of her. Her horn also ripped holes in the roof of almost any car that was not a special made van for fitting her.

"I'm good." Tionishia responded with a thumbs up. She was used to riding in the back like this, she had to do it all the time. She was super strong, but super fast she was not. She didn't have the abilty to run places like others did. "How about you Cathyl-chan?" Tionishia asked with a smile on her face.

"-chan?" Another large girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cathyl was a tall woman, 7'7" in height minimum, and she was a light-tan skinned woman with a slender/muscled hourglass figure. The woman was attractive, and she had a very feminime face. She had _two_ bull horns sticking out of the sides of her head and curved up, and her ears were those of a cow. Her hair was messy, and the front was blond while the back was black and blond, tied up in a tight ponytail. Her torso looked completely human for the most part, other than it being larger than normal. She had bar shaped pupils, and black marks underneath her eyes.

She had huge breasts, even bigger than Tionishia's. Large and perky, with gravity only slightly pulling them down. One of her breasts was large enough that it was several larges larger than a person's head, or even the size of a smaller person's torso. She had great hips, and she did have a slight amount of muscle on her stomach that led to her having light abs. Her legs had fur on them, and ended with hooves, and she had a cow tail coming out of the base of her spine.

She didn't wear much in the way of clothes.

She wore a cow-print bikini top, and over that she had farmer's overalls in blue. That was all she wore, and her breasts were still mostly on display, the cllothes barely being enough to cover her.

"Yep! You are even bigger than me? What are you... a R-cup?" Tionishia asked as she looked at the _massive_ breasts on the only girl that she had recently met that was bigger than she was. It was nice, actually having to look up to somebody.

"Q-cup, and hey Zombie. My caretaker, what is he like? Naruko... Narudo... Nardo... Steve?" Cathyl asked, trying to remember her future caretakers name. The person who was going to be teaching her how to farm.

"Q-cup?" Manako asked herself with a pout as she looked down at her own breasts, her A-cup breasts.

AA - A - B - C - D - DD - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q

This girl was 16 cup sizes larger than her, and it made Manako want to cry. Dopple looked at the tears that Manako was crying, the girl cried way too easily. At least the two of them were able to see their own feet, people like Tionishia and Cathyl most likely didn't even know what their feet looked like. Then again, Cathyl had hooves and not feet, so maybe she didn't really have a need to look down at them.

"Naruto... Anyway, I've never met him, but apparently he is a super strong human. Smith says he is 'handsome' and 'stupid in the charming way'. I don't know, apparently he has enough strength to beat an Ogre in arm wrestling." Zombina said, not even noticing that Cathyl had simply refered to her as 'zombie' instead of her name. Zombina and Zombie were pretty close. Often times she never noticed when people called her by the wrong name.

"Strong... and stupidly charming... and handsome?" Cathyl thought as she tried to mentally picture somebody like that.

She was taken out of her thoughts when the truck stopped in front of steps that led up into a temple. Cathyl and Tionishia jumped out of the trunk, before Dopple jumped out of the window of the car. Manako and Zombina came out last, before they locked the car. Manako had a little shiver when she looked at the temple at the top of the steps.

"One, Two, Three HA! One, Two, Three HA!" A large number of loud chants were heard, and the girls were ignored by a lot of people that were running. The people were a large group of thirty people, all of which were wearing white training uniforms. The people were following behind a guy in the front of the group. Each person had a toned, tight body, but there were more men than women in the group. It wasn't a class that had belt colors, seeing as nobody was wearing a belt.

A lazy looking blond followed behind the group at a sedate pace, with a lazy grin on his face, hands in his pockets. The boy looked to be around 16 years old, and he was 5'5" in height, a good height for his age if not on the shorter side for men. He seemed to be western, since he had peach colored skin and his hair was a golden blond. It spiked up like the sun's flames, and he had sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white training outfit as well, but the front of it was slightly open to show that his body was even more toned and muscular than the others that had just passed by. They didn't see it, but he had three thin whisker marks on each cheeks.

He skipped up the steps, and another person was seen behind him.

This person seemed to be in his later 20s, and he stood at a height of about 7'0" tall, and he had a wild mane of blond hair and a blond beard. He had blue eyes in ocean blue, and his skin was a lightly tanned peach color. He had huge bulging muscles, though they were more frightening than handsome. He had a lion's grin on his face, and on each cheek he had three feral whisker mark tattoos.

"One, Two, Three HA you lazy maggots!" The tall man shouted as he ran after the group, and the shorter blond followed after at a lazy pace, not a care in the world.

"... The big guy was Naruto, right?" Doppel asked while shaking in fright. That man looked like he could lift her up, and then use her as a training weight... and then crush her with his bisceps. She was unsure if she even wanted to finish this job.

"Ew, those muscles." Tionishia said out loud as she gagged, those huge muscles were not a turn on. If anything, huge muscles were a turn off.

"Hmm, the tiny guy was handsome." Cathyl said as she looked at the lazy blond hopping up the steps after the group. She liked people smaller than she was, and based on how toned he was the boy was clearly a fighter. She liked people smaller than she was, it was her fetish. She also enjoyed human's a good amount, finding them to be more pleasing to the eye than her fellow species who were bloodthirsty, muscle-bound idiots.

Like the Centaur race, only the strongest of Minotaurs bred, meaning that overtime the only Minotaur men were brutish men who were... rather on the ugly side. Wild, handsome, and pleasing to the eye were the things that the females of her species had grown to like over time when the days of fighters had passed.

"I could just eat him up... don't give me that look." Zombina said when Manako gave her a disturbed stare.

"As a Zombie, that joke is in poor taste." Manako commented to Zombina, who realized what she had said, after she said it. It didn't matter though, because the group started to make their way up the stairs. The hellish stairs that were great in number, though the girls were fit enough to not have to worry about being exhausted.

"I think he is kind of cute too. Think he is Western?" Tionishia asked Dopple, who shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what country the dude came from, nor was she all that attracted to him.

She could _look_ just like him if she wanted to.

'I hope nobody hates my eye.' Manako thought to herself, depressed by her own thoughts, as they got closer to the top of the stairs.

When they did reach the top of the stairs, they noticed that there were three buildings nearby each other. One was the Shrine, which was in the middle of the buildings, and the next was a dojo with a small waterfall behind the building. Next to the dojo was a small farm, and there were a few stalls that sold talisments, charms, and home grown food. The shrine did need to make money so that it could pay the people who worked for it, and so that they could make offerings.

The last building was closed off, and for good reason since steam was visible coming over the edges of the back.

"You know, I didn't know that Christians had shrines." Zombina commented when she saw the cross on the temple.

"Well, in Western culture they don't. There are Christian monks, who are similar. Well, lets drop you off Cathyl." Tionishia commented, since she wasn't a complete idiot. Japan was actually very much affected by other cultures. There were a large number of churches in Japan, and the count for other religious groups was starting to outnumber the number of people who stayed faithful to the natural religion of Japan.

"Lets go already, I want to meet his guy." Cathyl commented, since she didn't really care about religions for the most part.

With that, they walked the path towards the dojo, and Tionishia had to duck to prevent her horn from breaking the top of the door, but the ceiling was high enough for her to stand straight up. She felt something press into her breasts, and she could feel the vibrations of somebody talking.

"Soft..." The smaller blond from earlier spoke as he turned himself around and walked back towards the group, because everyone was in pairs sparring.

"Sorry about that." Tionishia apologized, and Cathyl walked up towards the largest, most muscular blond in the room.

"Can I help you?" The lion of a man asked with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed, and Cathyl pushed her thumb into her chest.

"I'm Cathyl the Minotaur, and I am going to be in your care from now on Naruto." Cathyl introduced herself, and the large man had a comical look of shock and surprise on his face. He pointed to himself, wondering why she came to him.

"I'm not Naruto-sensei, that is Naruto-sensei. My name is Sho." Sho said as he pointed to Naruto, the blond who had gotten his head stuck in Tionishia's breasts when she walked into the room.

Tionishia, Zombina, Dopple, and Manako just stared at Naruto as their mental image came crashing down around them.

"This is the guy that can outpunch an Ogre?" Zombina asked rudely, not having a filter on her mouth when she spoke at the moment.

'Holy crap she has huge breasts... her too. Heck, the redhead has some large ones as well. Cathyl though, man those are awesome.' Naruto thought to himself as he ignored the comment about how they didn't seem to believe his strength. This was a world where the people were weak, in his own world Naruto was still considered without a doubt one of the strongest. You didn't judge a person by muscle size, because it wasn't the size of the muscles that told you how strong a person was.

Naruto could lift several tons, no problem at this moment and not even really struggle with it.

"You are kidding right, this pipsqueak can't be Naruto? Naruto is suppose to be a huge mass of muscle." Dopple rudely spoke as well, and she pretty much called Sho a liar.

*CRACK*

"Don't call me a pipsqueak." Naruto said as he punched a wooden training dummy, and the wood exploded. The girls stopped talking, and started to sweat a little when they realized that their first impression of Naruto was wrong.

He was Naruto, and they still didn't want to fuck with him.

"Naruto-sensei has height issues." Sho whispered to Cathyl, who nodded her head. She looked over Naruto's form, and she could see the rippling muscle underneath the clothes. "Naruto-sensei, class is over for the day!" Sho spoke after a moment when he noticed the time, and the class started to break up and leave.

"Fine, fine. See all of you later, next time we work on your lower bodies again." Naruto commented with a grin. Naruto watched them go, while the monster girls stayed.

"Well, this is Cathyl... so... we are going to go now." Manako panicked a little when Naruto looked over at them, before she turned red when he looked at her directly. That wasn't why she blushed though, she blushed because he looked at her.

He looked at her without looking away.

Everyone turned their eyes away from her, at least a little, when they looked at her. Naruto on the other hand, didn't even seem slightly weirded out by her eye.

'He is so adorable! He really is handsome, but he is handsome in the stupid way... like a super happy puppy!' Tionishia gushed inside of her head.

"Damn, now I have to sweep that up." Naruto complained as he looked at the wood splinters on the floor. Naruto turned to go get the broom, before his face met with giant boobies again. This time it was Cathyl, who had seen the broom and gotten it for Naruto. Naruto's face sunk into the flesh of her breasts, before he turned red in the face. 'Super soft... and... warm.' Naruto thought to himself as he backed off.

"Oh, sorry... You four can go now, I got things from here." Cathyl told the girls, who seemed relieved to be able to go now. Manako, Zombina, and Doppel all went, while Tionishia gave Naruto a small print out card, before she went out as well. It was a card that had Kuroka's number on it, even though Naruto already knew it. Cathyl pumped her fist in the air slightly, while Naruto started to sweep up.

"Okay then Cathyl. Kuroka told me you wanted to learn how to farm, well lucky you, my whole life I have had gardening as a hobby! Now, lets properly introduce ourselves!" Naruto pointed to his chest with his thumb, and he spoke like a person with an untold amount of confidence. Cathyl smiled as her cheeks turned a little red.

She liked confidence.

"Why don't you start?" Cathyl suggested to him, and Naruto nodded.

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, teaching hand to hand combat, gardening, ramen, and more recently christianity. I don't like the time it takes ramen to cook. My dreams for the future are... I don't really know. Start a family maybe?" Naruto spoke without really thinking about it. Naruto mentioned recently becoming Christian, because he loved the principles that the religion were founded on. Peace, love, forgiveness, understanding, giving people changes, and loving others even if they hurt you. Putting others before yourself without expecting anything in return.

Of course, he wasn't the most... strict christian either, since he was new to this whole religious thing.

"That sounds nice..." Cathyl said as she stared at Naruto's face, she liked his face. He had a nice face. "My name is Cathyl, a Minotaur. I like farming, hard work, and romance. I dislike bothersome people, and wimpy people with no confidence. My dream is to learn how to farm." Cathyl said, since she was a rather simple person.

"Romance huh? Well, I can't really help you with that one too much, but I can help you with anything else you need." Naruto offered her, and Cathyl looked at him for a moment.

The good ones were always taken or gay.

"So... you have a girlfriend?" Cathyl asked Naruto, because if he had a girl then she wouldn't try and get inbetween romance.

"Nope! Just can't say I have much experience with it. Okay then, the bath house is the building to the left of the Shrine. If you want to take a bath, that is where to do it. My home is located not very far behind the shrine, you can't see it from the front." Naruto said to her, since he lived on temple property.

Cathyl's eyes gained a glint to them.

Target aquired.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto sealed his ability to use chakra, it flows like how it always does, he just can't mold it.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Zelda Chicken Doom

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Wow... there are a lot of children here." Cathyl noted when she joined Naruto in the kitchen, since he was one of the... well, Cathyl didn't know what Naruto did for the temple. She knew that he ran and owned a dojo, that gave a good chunk of profits to the temple, but she didn't know what he actually _did_ for the christian part of the temple. She didn't see him carrying any crosses, and the children that she could see weren't calling him father or anything.

"Kids like to play here, so I make them snacks... this temple used to be a temple for a local god before it was converted. I think it was some kind of Fox-god, not too sure... I'm not hard-core religious... I just like the love and forgiveness aspect of this one." Naruto admitted with a grin on his face. When he first came here, the people were so nice to him with letting him stay that he just had to do something back for them. Well, for one, Naruto had sealed off his chakra simply because he didn't need it.

This was a world that had wars, sure, but technology they had wasn't really threatening to him, so why bother?

"What is with the funky roomba?" Cathyl changed the subject, since all Naruto was doing was getting juice boxes and raisens out of the cabinets. She looked towards the ground, and she could see that there was a red circular shaped thing that was moving across the floor. It was strangely built too.

It had red spikes coming off of the top of it, with the red spikes tipped with yellow, though the red spikes in the front lacked the yellow tips.

It also had two "angry" shaped eyes on the front of it as he roamed around on the floor, visibly cleaning it.

"Roomba... You mean Gu?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked on the floor at what she was glacing at. He was seeing the red "roomba" as well, but he knew what it really was. The kitchen had a pretty low ceiling, and he noticed that Cathyl had to bend over. Naruto took a juice box off of the table, before he set it down on the floor.

"Gu? What is Gu?" Cathyl asked Naruto, and the eyes on the front of the red roomba-like object looked towards it.

Cathyl watched with surprise when the object went over to the juice box, and one of the spikes touched against the straw. The juice inside of it was sucked out, before the box itself was absorbed into the gooey creature. It was quickly dissolved in the body of the slime creature, and Cathyl looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Gu is a Red-Slime that hangs around, recently showed up... we have a lemon garden. Gu likes acidic things, and was eating the lemons. Since she is a slime, we named her Gu... after goo." Naruto said as he picked up the more acidic slime. Naruto healing ability kept him from being dissolved by touching the slime. He placed her on the counter, and her body started to grow and take shape.

Her main body was a light-red color, and she was "loli" shaped. She was also more cartoonish, she lacked any feet, only having cute stumps. She also lacked any fingers, but instead had a rounded slime ball at the end of each small arm. She lacked breasts, but strangely had "nipples" that were just imitations. She had thumbs, and her darker red hair was actually goey red spikes that ended at her shoulders and were tipped with yellow.

She had a visible frown on her adorable face.

"Does it talk?" Cathyl asked Naruto as she leaned forward, unknowingly placing her boob against Naruto's face and shoulder.

"Gu does not talk." Gu said to Cathyl, before turning back into slime and going back onto the floor and moving around to collect the dust that had built up.

"Gu is very sharp tongued." Naruto spoke with a laugh, and Cathyl rubbed the back of her head in annoyance. The slime had a tongue on her, and was clearly smarter than what the stereotypical slime was supposed to be. Naruto sat the juice and raisens on the table, before he started to walk out of the room. Naruto started to walk with Cathyl towards the garden, which she would be helping with.

This was part of what Cathyl was looking foward to.

"So, we can start on japanese farming techniques?" Cathyl asked, visible excitement on her face, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the farm work was already done for today. Just need to take eggs from the chicken nests, and then we are done. I already did today's chores before I started class." Naruto admitted with a sheepish smile. Cathyl looked down in irritation, before she punched Naruto in the arm lightly.

"Leave some work for me next time." Cathyl told Naruto with a blush on her face.

She loved a hard working man.

"We don't have any cows to milk either... Damn, we really don't have as much as we should. We are about to plant a few new crops after we harvest this one... can you wait a few weeks before learning to plant anything?" Naruto asked Cathyl, and she nodded her head. Part of farming was patience, you couldn't plant something new everyday. She didn't want the temple to have to take away all of their hard work just because she arrived.

So yeah, she could wait.

"So... You dating anyone?" Cathyl asked Naruto with her tone suggesting that she wanted to ask him out. What? Don't blame her, monster girls didn't have all of the same... issues about timing when it came to guys. When a monster girl liked a guy, most of the time, she could pretty quickly work up the courage to act on her emotions. Naruto was handsome, strong, and hard working... with a good attitude and winning smile.

She wanted a piece of that.

"Well... not really. Never really had the chance to date." Naruto admitted with a pout. He would have liked to have the time to date, but he was either unpopular, or when he was popular he was busy saving lives and fighting bad guys. Those two things didn't lead to a happy dating life at his age.

'Score, not dating anyone.' Cathyl though as she turned her body away from Naruto and silently pumped her fist a few times. She turned back towards Naruto, and she ducked in surprise when she nearly hit her head. They entered a small building, hidden by trees, that had a little fence around it. There were chickens inside of the little building, rows and rows of chickens. They were sitting in nests, and Naruto gestured towards them.

"These are the 'chicks' in my life right now." Naruto joked with her, and she laughed a little at the pun. It was pretty good, not bust a gut laughing, but it was a nice humor. Naruto reached underneath the chickens, and he removed the eggs by hand. Then, he moved out of the way and gestured for Cathyl to do the same.

"They are very beautiful chicks." Cathyl played along with the joke.

"Well, this will be your job. Everyday check to see if they layed eggs, if they go too long without laying eggs we take them and-" Naruto said, before he drew a line across his throat. Chickens that didn't lay eggs were often used as food themselves. Cathyl looked at the chickens, and she looked back at Naruto.

"So, you ki-" Cathyl started to say, before Naruto covered her mouth with his hand.

"They don't like that word. Chickens are stupid, but when you say... a word enough and do an action... they learn. They know that word... means one of them will..." Naruto told her, and the last thing they needed was a chicken riot. They would be covered in scratched and peck marks trying to get them all to calm down. Chickens were a very dangerous animal, despite how they looked. Well, not deadly dangerous, but dangerous in the way a kitten was dangerous.

Their little claws _hurt_.

Cathyl took his hand off of her mouth, and she touched her lips and thought about how he had rough palms. The palms of a working, fighting man who had trained himself.

"Okay, don't say kill-" Cathyl managed to say, before the chickens start to flap their wings and rush all around the place. They started to jump and flail their wings around, Naruto was instantly covered from head to toe in chickens.

"Shit, going down!" Naruto shouted out in shock as the chickens mauled the fuck out of him. Naruto grabbed chickens and threw them off of him, making sure not to kill any of them, but MORE chickens just rushed him. Naruto didn't get a chance to play many of this world's video games, but he could understand one thing.

There was a reason you never attacked chickens in those games like Legend of Zelda.

This was that reason.

"Hah, can't get my face up here." Cathyl said with a smile on her face. Her head was at the very top of the hut. They couldn't reach her face to take her down. They were almost getting up to her tits, but that was about it. Cathyl lifted up her boobs when one of them got a little too close for her comfort. Her legs were covered in a thick fur from the thigh down, so she had little to worry about her legs.

One of the chickens that Naruto tossed started to flap it's wings, before it landed on top of one of her boobs.

It jumped and started to scratch her face.

"Why!?" Naruto shouted as he covered his package with one hand, and started to stand up with his other hand.

"Ah!?" Cathyl shouted as she grabbed at her face. Down she went, falling towards the ground when she lost her balance. Naruto managed to get the chickens off of him, when they all jumped away from him.

Cathyl landed on Naruto, and the two of them crashed right through the floor boarded. The hut started to shake, before the entire thing started to collapse on top of them. The chickens had already gotten out in time when the entire thing went down.

"Ow... this hurts." Naruto commented when he had a piece of wood jammed into his gut, impaling him to the ground. Naruto had his body being crushed by Cathyl, and she had a soft body. His face was between her boobs, and he was slowly dying of lack of air. The most awesome way to go when you thought about what his last sensation would be.

His arm was also nailed to the ground by another piece of wood, and he had several pieces of wood stabbed into his leg.

 _-Afterlife-_

 _"Nope, sorry, but I'm not actually dying. Frankly, this is more of an annoyance to me than anything." Naruto said when he noticed he was standing at the side of a river. When he got to this world, he was subjected to the rules of this world's afterlife. When he faced a wound that COULD kill him, he would see something like a vision of the afterlife. Naruto was still able to control his body in the real world, and he could see what was going on in the real world as well._

 _In the real world, he was pulling the wooden stakes out of his body before Cathyl started to notice them. He still needed to worry about her boobs choking him._

 _"Eh?" A woman asked in surprise when she saw Naruto start to fade away from the afterlife. The woman was a blue skinned woman, and she had very light blue hair color with short bangs. The back was long enough to reach her hips. She had black eyes, the white was black, and the iris was colored as yellow. She wore a plain white dress, but she had a slim body. She had nice hips, a large bubble butt, and she had HUGE breasts. The girl was without a doubt extremely sexy._

 _Also confused, she was very confused on how the person in front of her could just up and tell her, the personification of death, that he wasn't going to die... and then prove it by bringing himself back from the brink._

 _It was like death was literally nothing more than an annoyance for him._

 _-Life-_

"Ow." Naruto said as his wounds steamed, and healed, showing perfectly smooth skin. Cathyl started to get back up, her massive boobs swinging and bouncing as she did so. She even unknowingly slapped Naruto in th face a few times with her breasts.

He enjoyed being slapped by her breasts.

"You okay Naruto?" Cathyl asked him, and he nodded his head. She pushed the wood off of her, and Naruto wiped away the small amounts of blood on his body. He didn't bleed very much from impalement. He should know, he had impaled his own hand. Gotten impaled by a lighting blade. Gotten impaled by Pain's stabbing robs. He had been impaled by... a lot of things actually.

Sheesh, at least he didn't scar from all the times people stabbed him.

"Yep, just fine... tomorrow we are fixing this. Well, it looks like we aren't having eggs for today... or this week." Naruto said when he noticed that Cathyl had a lot of cracked eggs all over her breasts. She even had some on her face, it was actually pretty sexy.

"Something is poking my leg." Cathyl told Naruto when she felt something very hard press up against her thigh.

"It is just wood." Naruto told her, and she couldn't see him reach down and fix his boner. Yes, it was wood poking her... HIS wood. 'Calming thoughts Naruto, calming thoughts... think of Granny Tsunade's tits.' Naruto thought, and he thought of Tsunade and her huge breasts... which by Cathyl's standards would be rather small.

Now, for MOST people Tsunade's breasts got them hard... for Naruto who saw her as a grandmother, her breasts were _unsexy_ as fuck.

"Thanks for removing it." Cathyl told him as she stood up and the wreckage around them cleared. Naruto dusted himself off, and stood up as well. Now he needed to get new clothes AND he needed to take a bath.

"You might want to hit the bath house, this place used to have a public hotsprings... that way. The building with steam coming from it. Now people pay to use it, people who live here can use it for free though." Naruto mentioned as he avoided staring at her yolk covered breasts. Seriously, they were huge. One of her breasts was nearly as large as his torso.

Was she normal for a Minotaur, or was this gifted even by Minotaur standards?

He wanted to ask, but didn't know how to ask.

"Thank you, it isn't mixed bathing is it?" Cathyl asked him, and Naruto nodded his head. Since it was just Naruto, and some kids, and Gu, who actually lived here... not a lot of people actually used the hot springs. Yeah, there was the Head Priest, but he actually lived off of the site. He had an apartment at the in the city next to the shrine, he was _really_ old and couldn't afford to spend too much time working and doing the physical things.

Naruto actually went on Sundays and brought him back up to the shrine, before taking him back to his apartment after service.

"It is, but the only people who use it are kids and me... despite being a natural hot springs, people don't come here too often for them. They come more for the food." Naruto admitted, and Cathyl smiled.

Mixed bathing hot springs.

Well that was certainly _helpful_.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Naruto's chakra is staying sealed, end of story. _**  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Cathyl's Bathing Scene 1

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter  
To know how Naruto got to this world, read "Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld" - Chapter 12_**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh, this is nice... though the towels need to be bigger." Cathyl noted as she walked into the hot springs after she had washed her body off in the room prior to it. The springs was completely natural, and there was a small current that led into a nearby river from the springs. It was a mineral springs, or at least suppose to be, and had an underground water source that ran from one river, heated up underground, before resurfacing and running back into the ground again,

The hot springs was a natural wonder of beauty.

Of course, since she was the first monster girl who was using the hot springs, it wasn't equip with towels larger enough for her body size. The towel didn't wrap around her, and it was made for a human female. She had over 2 feet on a normal human female, so you could imagine how small the towel was for her. It didn't even cover both of her breasts at the same time when she held it in front of herself.

Cathyl stopped moving when she noticed a red blob that was scooting across the smooth rocks that led into the hot springs. She could see the annoyed red eyes look towards her.

"Gu not like you." Gu told her as she went towards a lemon tree that was growing in the hot springs. There were several of them around, and Cathyl noticed that there were lemon slices that were placed all in the hot springs. She didn't know what to think of it, because she had never heard of anyone doing that.

It did make the place smell very nice though.

"I don't like you either slime thing." Cathyl told Gu, and she lowered herself into the water... and she went into the deepest part of the water so that she could really soak her body. The deepest part of the water only came up to her breasts, just barely above her nipples. She felt a tingle go through her body, but it was very pleasant.

"Lemons have a lot of health benefits... I asked the same question." Naruto said, and Cathyl jumped in surprise when she saw that he was sitting in the water with a towel on his face. He was leaned back and just enjoying the water, a nice soak.

"Oh right... mixed bathing... I forgot." Cathyl reminded herself, she would have shouted at Naruto, were it not for some intimate things that she would need Naruto to do for her that would require he see her breasts anyway. That, and she held a sexual and romantic attraction to him that made this situation all the better for her. "What question did you ask?" Cathyl asked him.

"Well, first thing I had to do when I got here, besides open my dojo, was slice lemons for the bath. Now Gu does it. It is good for the skin, makes it smoother and evens out skin tone. Lemon juices pull toxins out of your body, and the smell is super relaxing and helps ease tension." Naruto said as he picked up a lemon slice without looking towards Cathyl. Cathyl tried to look underneath the water, but her eye twitched when she noticed that the lemon slices and steam were making it impossible for her to see what she wanted to see.

"Huh?" Cathyl asked him with a dull look, and Naruto pointed at the sign next to the spring.

 _-Lemon Hot Springs-_  
 _Enjoy our lemon styled hot springs, which take the natural properties of both lemons and hot springs. The Hot Springs water contains many minerals such as silica, sulfer, selenium, calcium, lthium, and radium that are absorbed into the sky and increase your health._  
 _The naturally grown lemons warm up muscles even further and relax them, with the lemons natural ability to pull out toxins as the hot springs places good minerals in you all while evening your skin tone you can be sure to leave refreshed and ready._

"Not to mention lemon is a smell that uplifts your spirit... apparently. Here you go Gu." Naruto said as he picked up a lemon slice and tossed it into the air. Gu lunged towards it and took it into her body, before she landed behind Naruto on top of the rocks again.

"Wow... this is niiiiice." Cathyl agreed with Naruto, who nodded. He peeked underneath his towel and looked at her breasts, before he stopped peeking at her before she could notice.

Damn, her tits were _massive_.

Gu spit lemon juice in Naruto's hair, and his face twitched in annoyance. Great, he was already blond, but he didn't need to be a platinum blond. He would have to wash this juice out before it made his hair even more blond than it was.

"N get hard for Gu only." Gu told him lowly, her biting tone showing her jealousy pretty clearly. Naruto laughed a bit, slime or not, he always had trouble with strong spirited women. Gu moved so that she was sitting on top of his head, his body pretty much immune to her body. Other people would feel the stinging sensation that touching her invoked, but he didn't.

"... Is it beastiality if it is a slime?" Cathyl muttered to herself, it was hard to say since the slime wasn't a beast. Heck, most people assumed they didn't even really exist. They were a very, very rare type of monster.

Well, size differences aside and the basic shape of the slime being humanoid-copy by choice allowed one to think that it was more acceptable.

"Why we are here, why not tell me a little about yourself. I don't know very much about monster girls, what is it like being a Minotaur girl?" Naruto asked her, and she pointed to herself for a second, before she thought about it. She never really thought about it from a human point of view.

"Well... I guess everything made for humans is a bit small for me. My home has houses with larger doors, larger everything. I have to be careful not to hurt people here." Cathyl told him, and Naruto snorted to himself. She didn't have to worry about hurting him, since he himself had the muscle strength that humans here couldn't compete with.

Sealing off his chakra didn't seal off his raw muscle power to destroy boulders with his fists, run at super speeds, and lift a shit ton more than a human should.

"That isn't what I meant... I mean are there any things I should know about you, since we are going to be living together." Naruto asked her, making sure to keep his eyes covered. Naruto was super relaxed at the moment, the lemon sliced being so awesome on his skin.

"Well... I am looking for a boyfriend. Minotaur men are... disgusting." Cathyl said with a shiver of annoyance, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, but shouldn't you like them since they are your fellow species?" Naruto asked her, since that sounded odd to him. Cathyl nodded slightly, before she rubbed the back of her head and sighed.

"Yeah, we are kind of like Centaurs. Centaur and Minotaur men both are nothing more than brutes with muscle complexes and violence on the minds. A long time ago, that strength might have been sexy... but nowadays we have developed of a taste for good looking, lean men, with nice faces to look at and good personalities." Cathyl said as she looked at Naruto, and he couldn't see her do that. Naruto was pleasant to look at, pleasant to talk to, he was lean muscled, but he had pretty good abs on him. He also had some really good muscle strength, even more than what she had which was saying something.

"Heh... Aren't Centaurs those half-horse people?" Naruto asked, since he wasn't sure how that would work out.

"Well, size differences aside humans are actually able to breed with most other races. Technically, I am half cow but I can still have sex with a human and make a baby." Cathyl said with a nod. People asked that question more than she would like to admit, since people didn't realize that it wasn't simply other species. It was humans that could breed with other beings and share DNA.

A Minotaur and Centaur, while able to have sex with each other, could not breed together.

"How would that work though, last time I checked, humans and horses have very large _size_ differences." Naruto said, thinking about that from the point of view of a young man. It was very simple biology, humans were smaller in size when you compared their dicks to a horse. So, for a being with a horse lower body, the human should simply be too small.

"Never really thought about it like that, but for us Minotaur that difference isn't as dramatic... maybe a few inches difference. How big are humans normally... you must know, you are a guy." Cathyl asked Naruto, and she didn't have to hide the fact that she was interested in how big a human was downstairs.

"For the record, I don't know this because I am a guy. I know this because my teacher took me to a lot of hot springs, and I have seen a lot of naked people." Naruto informed her with a dull look. Jiraiya had always taken them to hot springs, mixed bathing and regular bathing. Naruto was used to seeing naked men and women, and he used to be able to turn into other naked men and women before he sealed off his chakra. He had read magazines and studied both male and female bodies through looking at them to master his Pervy Ninjutsu.

"Okay, but the answer?" Cathyl reminded him, and he thought about it for a moment.

"I didn't exactly measure, but I would say between 5 and 7 inches... above 5 but under 7. I have seen a few guys who were bigger, but not much." Naruto admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't go up to other men and ask to measure them up, he simply caught glances of them.

"Well, I would say a Minotaur man is about... 8 to 10 inches on average. See, the difference is there but not a deal breaker. Anyway, if I wanted a dude just for his size and not his personality I would go for a Minotaur like me." Cathyl said to him, and Gu moved so that she was covering most of Naruto's head at this point. She covered his face, before she slipped onto his shoulder. Naruto stopped her and placed her back on the stones.

"Be careful, Gu likes to molest people for their sweat... sweat has salts in it that really attract her. Anyway, anything else... like special things about being a Minotaur... you said part cow, do you make milk too?" Naruto asked her innocently, but with red cheeks. He had to admit, that was very... fetishy to him. The thought of a human who wasn't with a infant producing milk was an odd thought. He knew human women didn't produce milk until after they were pregnant.

"That is a racist question." Cathyl joked to him, before she nodded her head. "There are two breed of Minotaur women. Those who are more for battle, and those who produce milk. I do need to be milked regularly... I need you to do that for me." Cathyl told him.

Naruto choked on the air he was breathing and sank into the water out of surprise, surprising Cathyl with that. Naruto popped back out of the water and gasped for air.

"Almost died there, anyway, what was that. I don't think I heard that right, I... am suppose to milk... you?" Naruto asked as he pointed at himself, eyes closed, and then he pointed in her general direction.

"Well... yeah. I've never done it myself, my mom did it for me before coming here. Don't give me that look. Somebody had to milk me, and I have trouble controlling my strength when I get milked... don't trust myself to do it to myself." Cathyl said, and she leaned back. Her breasts became like islands floating in the water as she soaked her hair in the hot springs.

"... I signed up for this. Okay, sure... just tell me when you want me to do this." Naruto told her, and she nodded at him.

"I need it everyday or I get backed up." Cathyl informed him with red cheeks of her own. This was kind of embarassing, if not needed, for her as well.

"Wait, wait, wait... two things. How can you get a _human boyfriend_ if there is a law preventing humans and extra-species from getting intimate... and wouldn't that law prevent me from milking you?" Naruto asked as he gestured towards her body. He was pretty sure it would get her deported, and if he wasn't more than able to escape an army, then it could also get him thrown in jail.

"Pffffft." Cathyl just snorted.

"What?" Naruto asked her, and she laughed a little.

"Yeah, that is going to go _so_ well. There are _female only_ species that _require_ human men in order to survive. That law would wipe them out, there is no way it will last more than another few months... and milking me isn't sexual... there is no penetration going on." Cathyl lectured him, and Naruto thought about it.

There were female only species that needed men?

He was glad that Jiraiya wasn't on this world, because he would go right to those places with the species and just stay there. He would never be heard from again from anyone, he would get addicted to the constant sex and more than likely die from dehydration.

"See, so nothing to worry about... anyway, didn't you know, the police are shared shitless of you for some reason." Cathyl told him, and Naruto sweat dropped.

Yeah, the reason he sealed off his chakra.

 _-Mini-Flashback-_

 _"Well... shit, what is wrong with everyone?" Naruto questioned as he looked around and saw a small army of men pointing weapons at him start to fall to the ground holding their chests in agony._

 _-End Mini-Flashback-_

Turns out, not a single person in this world had chakra. They had no resistance to it, and they neither had Physical energy OR Spiritual Energy to buffer the chakra that touched them. The chakra acted like a fast acting poison, so if Naruto got within 50 feet of anyone his body was a poison.

Chakra left the body through the tenketsu, meaning that by being able to mold chakra at all Naruto released small amounts of chakra out of his body and into the air around him like a poison gas that nobody could see.

Without Chakra, Physical Energy, or Spiritual Energy, Naruto's chakra, which had the Kyuubi's malicious chakra combined with it while his own was also extremely potent, winded up killing people.

"Oh... heheheh, I guess they do." Naruto laughed a little awkwardly, of course they feared him, they thought him to be a bad omen of death. Naruto stood up while she wasn't paying attention and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Well, tomorrow will be a hard day... so I will show you where my home is when you get out of here." Naruto said, and Cathyl looked underneath his towel by floating on her back.

She was about to see it, before Gu landed on her face. Naruto grabbed Gu, having heard her splat noise, and he walked away with the red slime while Cathyl was dunking her face in the water to calm the slight stinging sensation she had.

"Only Gu see." Gu told Cathyl, who glared at the slime.

So she wanted to play this game.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Naruto Uzumaki - Gender: Male  
Height: 166 cm / 5'5" - Weight: 50.9 kg / 112.2 pounds (look it up)

 **Now, because I KNOW there will be somebody who will complain about this. No, Naruto will not be given a huge cliché dick size. The average for an Adult male is between 5-7 inches. Naruto will be well off for his age, but he will be within the average sizes.**

 **-As He Is Now-  
** Large Body - He will feel a little small, but still good to them.  
Medium Body - He will feel very good to them.  
Small Body - He will feel huge to them.

 **-If I Make Him Bigger-  
** Large Body - He will feel very good to them.  
Medium Body - He will feel more painful than good to them.  
Small Body - Sex with Naruto will only hurt them.


	5. Chapter 5 Life Throws a Curve Ball

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You are evil..." Cathyl said to Naruto, the very next day, when she saw that he had his stupids chopping wood into boards for them. Cathyl was marking the ground that the new chicken home was going to be going. She was also digging up the foundation and clearing away the wreckage of yesterday's fine mess that had been left behind. Naruto was sitting down, doing nothing but watching his students all chopping wood into planks.

Then, the students would hammer spikes of wood into the ground with all their might, which Naruto labelled as "strength training" and many of the stupids had indeed worked up a sweat.

"Multitasking." Naruto answered back to Cathyl.

"One, two, three, STRIKE!" Sho shouted as he stacked up a large log and another student swung an axe and chopped it in two. Then Sho stacked up the one of the pieces, and the student chopped that one as well.

"Hey, pound the wood into the ground hard. I don't want foxes killing the chickens!" Naruto shouted out, and Sho saluted him.

"Yes! You all heard Naruto-sensei, get to work. Chop chop!" Sho shouted as he grabbed a stack of wood and ran over to a section of the marked land. Naruto snorted, since this guy like twice his age was doing what he was saying without question. All for the purpose of getting stronger, which he was doing.

"Okay, all of you can take a break in an hour. If this fence isn't done by that time, you will all be running laps up and down the mountain until the end of class." Naruto told them all when he saw that Cathyl was sending him a signal. He went over to her, and he noticed that she had something skin-like and pale in her hand. She had a confused look on her face as she moved the jiggly object around in her hand. "Everyone, keep doing what you are doing everyone!" Naruto called out, while Cathyl played with what she had in her hand.

It had a pale pink tip on it, and that tip looked just like a nipple.

Like a nipple?

"I found this boob on the ground, a beetle was rolling it towards the treeline." Cathyl told Naruto with her eyebrows furrowed. She was holding a rather large breast in her grip, there were a few beetles in the area known for rolling up dung into a ball and rolling it. The beetle must have noticed the round shape of the boob, and started to roll it. Cathyl gave it to Naruto, who didn't really know what to make of it.

"Who is capable of losing a boob?" Naruto asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

 **-With Zombina-**

"How could you not realize that you were missing one of your boobs?" Tionishia asked Zombina, whose chest was deflated on the side that she was missing a boob. She hadn't noticed it, since she didn't feel very much pain, that her boob had come undone. She didn't know when she had lost it, but she noticed this morning that she didn't have both boobs.

The right side of her chest was just flat, not even a nipple on it.

"Shouldn't she be more worried about the lack of a left hand?" Dopple noted when she noticed that Zombina was missing her left hand.

"... What? Oh crap, when did I lost lefty?" Zombina asked as she looked at her stump of a wrist, because she had lost her left hand as well. The sticking on it had come undone, and now she was left without a right tit or a left hand. She looked over her body to try and fine if anything else was missing. "Well, it looks like I have to retrace my steps... Where was the last place I had them?" Zombina asked herself with an annoyed glance at her stump.

"I don't know about your hand, but your tit might smell like fish when you get it back." Dopple laughed to herself.

"Gross." Manako commented when she got what Dopple was saying. She was hinting at some boy using Zombina's breast was masturbation material and cumming on it.

"Oh yeah, last time I had it was when we took that cow-girl to Naruto!" Zombina spoke as she remembered when she last had both of her missing parts.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Well... severed hand too? Who loses a severed hand and a boob?" Naruto asked with a surprised tone. He could hazard a guess it was the zombie girl he had met yesterday, Zombina or something like that. Naruto had a boob in his right hand, and a left hand in his left hand. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Naruto-sensei! I formally request a sparring match between you and I!" Sho shouted as he came up behind Naruto, and Naruto hid the body parts before Sho could see them.

"Next class, I need to show escort Cathyl around. Also-" Naruto was about to say he needed to milk her, but he stopped when he realized Cathyl would want that to remain a secret. Naruto thought for a second, before he smiled. "Also it would be best to wait until I can set up a special work out for the class." Naruto hinted... at nothing since he didn't have a special class planned.

He would plan one later.

"Right!" Sho shouted out, and Cathyl looked at Naruto with red cheeks when she realized that now was the time that he was going to be milking her.

"Right, show me around... lets go Naruto." Cathyl told Naruto, who nodded. The grounds honestly weren't all that large. The two of them walked together, towards Naruto's own building he set up. It was behind everything, behind the Church and behind the Greenhouse.

Kuroka had the place expanded by her men so that it could hold a person of Cathyl's size. The building was still on the smaller side, since the kitchen was in the main area it didn't have a lot of things built into it.

Cathyl ducked to get into the house, but she was pleased with the fact that she was about to be getting her breasts milked.

She needed to get them emptied.

"Well, make yourself at home... you live here anyway." Naruto said with a light laugh. Cathyl hadn't really gotten to spend much time in here other than last night when she went to her assigned room and went to bed. When she woke up, she only had enough time to eat something before she she left to work on clearing away the destroyed chicken coop.

The chicken coop that she pretty much destroyed.

"Anyway, thanks for agreeing to do this... I would rather not use my hands for this." Cathyl said, since the thought of squeezing herself, twitching, and then accidentally ripping off a nipple, did not appeal to her. She had more strength than she knew what to do with, and that made it impossible for her to handle jobs that required a finer, softer touch. Well, not when they involved her own body that is.

"No problem-" Naruto started to say, before the door burst open and Sho appeared with a panicked look on his face.

"Naruto-sensei, some guys in suits want to speak with you!" Sho shouted out, and Cathyl nearly punched Sho for ruining the moment.

"... Okay then?" Naruto asked as he started to follow Sho, and Cathyl followed after him. Naruto didn't know who would want to talk to him, seeing as he stayed out of trouble for the most part. He also only knew Kuroka as a person in a suit, and nobody else, so there was that. He wasn't sure what to make of other "guys in suits" that would need to talk with him.

"You sure are popular." Cathyl noted with a dull tone.

She struck an intimidating figure for Sho at the moment, who felt her staring a hole in his skull with her burning hot gaze.

"Popular?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Sho nodded his head proudly. Naruto-sensei was popular with the ladies, though the ladies who came just to see his looks didn't last very long with the physically demanding program. That being said, several men even lusted after Naruto after what was called the "Waterfall incident".

Needless to say, you did _not_ get Naruto's body and hair wet, and let him shake the water out.

The students were all crowded around one spot, and when they started to pass them, Naruto was surprised when he saw three similiar looking men in black suits. They had different heights, and different hair colors, but that was about it.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. I come from the Kazeshima Industries. My name is Haru Sarumaru." The man said, and Naruto didn't comment on how funny his name sounded.

"Okay, what do you want?" Naruto asked bluntly, since his students seemed about ready to attack them men. The man gave Naruto a piece of paper, and Naruto saw that it was a copy of the papers of ownership over this land. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he glared at Haru, who ignored the glare. Naruto could have used killing intent, but this guy was just a messenger at most. "You plan on buying this land?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"You can't do that, I just moved in here!" Cathyl shouted out, and Naruto pushed a hand against her stomach to stop her from lashing out.

"Not plan, this land has already been bought. We are here under orders to give you an eviction notice, or if you wish to stay, become a worker for the new Kazeshima Industries Hot Springs lounge." Haru told Naruto, who started to look through the papers. He looked and saw the owners signature in several places, and the man was right.

The papers were official, his home had been bought out.

"Well damn. Fine, okay then students, go home. I'll refund you the money you paid for this week's lessons. Cathyl, I'll talk to Kuroko about moving into the city under a payment plan for a house. I have enough saved up. How long do we have to move out?" Naruto asked Haru, and the man was surprised at how... accepting Naruto was of this. He had expected Naruto, by his reputation, to lash out and reject the idea of being kicked out.

Then again, Naruto was _also_ stating he _refused_ to work for them, showing that he was not going to work for the people who kicked him out of his newest home.

"But... this is your home, you have to fight for it." Cathyl said, and Naruto smiled at her awkwardly.

"There isn't a way for me to do that in this situation. I don't own this place, if the owner sells it, that is his right... and the paperwork is finished. The owner didn't have to talk to me about this." Naruto told her, and she grit her teeth in annoyance, not at Naruto but at the situation. Naruto knew that it wasn't a battle, this was just something unfortunate that had happened.

Naruto didn't actually own this land, so he didn't really have the right to complain if the person who DID own it sold it.

"You have two days to move out." Haru told Naruto, who flipped him off anyway, just for the hell of it.

"Pass that onto your boss for me. Whatever though, I will contact you later Sho... Stop crying Sho." Naruto told the huge muscled man, who was crying tears of sadness that he wouldn't be taking lessons from Naruto anymore. His martial arts had increased 10 fold what they were before since he started to undergo Naruto's training.

He used to be a lanky man with pathetic muscles and no hand to hand ability before he started to go by Naruto's training schedule.

Now he was a hulk of a man.

"I'll miss our Master-Student bond Naruto-sensei!" Sho shouted as he gave Naruto a man hug, lifting him off of the ground to do it. Naruto groaned in annoyance that he was being hugged by a man, before he looked away to hide the tear in his own eye. He would miss Sho as well, Sho reminded Naruto to his friend Rock Lee so much that it was hard for him to say goodbye like this.

"Just get out of here... and keep to the basics Sho." Naruto gave his final lesson to Sho, who let go of Naruto and saluted him.

"Yosh Naruto-sensei, I will not deviate from your training, even though we are no longer master and student. I hope life will treat you well!" Sho shouted, and he frowned when he noticed that most of the students had already left. He turned to leave as well, seeing as the U-Dojo was now closed down, he couldn't just stick around even if he wanted to.

"What about my gardening?" Cathyl asked Naruto, who looked to see the business men leaving with their message delivered.

"I personally own the chickens... we are taking them with us. I'll even get a goat, and we can have a small garden for sure. Don't worry, I'll help you out for sure." Naruto told Cathyl, who let out a sigh of relief.

A red goo blob landed on top of Naruto's head.

"Gu come too." Gu told Naruto, seeing as she wasn't limited to where she had to stay. Sure, she loved the lemon baths, and the lemons, and the tomatos... and anything acidic here, but she enjoyed the only person she could touch without hurting more. Gu started to push herself to completely cover Naruto's hair, almost like a hat, and her eyes fell over his eyes.

Lucky for him, her body was see through so he could see through her eyes.

It was weird for everything to look like it was a red version of itself.

"Sure, you can come too. Lets go talk to Kuroko Cathyl." Naruto told Cathyl, who for the first time questioned one thing.

Who was Kuroko?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
